Little Prince oneshots
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: For all my 'Little Prince' fans who demanded more adorableness, you know Jack can't stay little forever. So I have decided to pack up a lot of oneshots of Jack's on going of childhood with the Guardians with a little draw ins with his parents! Lots of fluff, laugh out moments, and chaos starring our little prince! ENJOY! Prompt suggestions now acceptable!
1. Chapter 1

**Boo-boos**

**_Okay, um, for those who enjoy my 'Little Prince' story, these are un-added cute adorable fluff scenes of Jack growing up- mostly with him being little. I really hope you guys enjoy! REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Puppy! Puppy!"

Phil perked up. Those wails... God no. Jack burst in the room, crying tears of pain. In his left hand, he held a scraped small index finger, along with Hoppy. "Gwarbal?"

"Hoppy puwshed me and didn't say sowwy!"

Phil gazed down at the quiet dangling bunny with complete confusion and quickly hollered for North. Seconds later, North came bursting in. "Vhat eez wrong?," he asked. Jack walked up to him and held up his wounded finger with a bottom lip quivering. "Hoppy push Jackie!," he whined. North raised an eyebrow, gazing down at the stuff animal in confusion. "Are you sure, Jack?," he questioned.

Jack nodded with a sniffle. The jolly man sighed and crouched to meet his gaze with Hoppy, who only stared straight with button eyes. "Now _Hoppy~_ Say you are sorry to nephew," he said sternly. The rabbit said nothing. North smiled and looked back at Jack. "Zhere! He apologized!," he lied. Jack frowned. "No he didn't! You just made him mows angwy and now he cawing me a tattle-tawe!," he cried.

North looked at him in a 'da hell' look. "Uh~ maybe zis could be a problem?"

"Gwarbalabg!"

"Good idea, Phil! Ve vill get Bunny!"

* * *

After cleaning up Jack's wound, they had sent him to where Bunny was standing, wondering why he was called. "Gwarbalaga?" Phil questioned. North gazed at him with narrow eyes. "Ve just lock door. Bunny doesn't know vhat he's getting into and eef he finds out, he vill leave," he muttered. Putting on his bright smiley face, North opened welcoming arms.

"Okay, Bunny. I vill be back, you stay and vatch Jack!," he said in a pacy voice before scurrying out the room with Phil and locked the doors. Bunny then gazed down at Jack, who pointed to where Hoppy was settled. "Bun-Bun! Hoppy puwshed me and didn't say sowwy! No he's mad!" he whined. Bunny gazed at the stuff rabbit with confused eyes.

"Jack, mate... How could tha' push ya?"

"But he did! I saw him!" Jack defended, "and uncle Norf said you would tawk to Hoppy untiw he says sowwy to Jackie!." Bunny's eyes widened. Crud. Quickly, he raced to the door and tried opening it, only to find out that it was locked. "Dang-it! No'th, ya brumby!," he complained. Before he knew it, he was being dragged by his ear by the determined tyke.

"You awe going to tell Hoppy to apwigize to Jackie!" the toddler said sternly.

_This kid's adorable, but he has the strength and determination as his mother!, _Bunny thought surprisingly. Jack then settled Bunny on a chair and walked away, leaving him to do his business with the stuff bunny. Bunny looked at Hoppy with awkward eyes and cleared his throat, scooting an inch away. "Um... Hoppy, mate? Ah need ya ta apologize ta Jack," he said gently.

The stuff animal only looked at him with black button eyes.

Jack gasped. "You lair! I didn't caw you a kangawoo!" he shrieked. Bunny was startled by the child's outburst. Even he called his own friend a kangaroo. Priceless. The pooka then notice tears brimming Jack's eyes and before he knew it, Jack ran into the nearby closet with whines escaping his lips. He frowned at the stuff rabbit. "See whatchya did!?" he hissed out of no where. Realizing he was talking to a toy, he felt very shameful of himself. Shaking it off, he walked to the closet, where he heard sniffles and whimpers.

"Jack, mate? Fros'bite?"

"Go away!"

"Come on, kid. Ya don't need ta cry."

"Nobody lofes Jackie"

Those words made Bunny's heart sink. Jack thought that no one loved him? Opening the closet, Bunny bent down to Jack. "Nah, kid. We all love ya," he promised, "without ya... There would be nothin' ta smile about."

Jack looked at him with big baby blues and ran a sleeve across his nose with a sniffle. "Kangawoo lofes Jackie?" he asked. Bunny nodded with a chuckle. "Which one?... This Kangaroo in front of ya loves ya with all 'is heart. Ah would protect ya no matta what, Jack." Jack smiled and quickly ran into Bunny's arms n a hug; he buried his face in Bunny's fur.

"Thanks Bun-Bun!"

Bunny smiled and hugged Jack a little tighter. "No problem, snowflake." Suddenly, Jack gasped.

"Hoppy!"

Bunny's eyes snapped open and he swished around to the studded rabbit, to shockingly see that it was no longer on the chair, but on the floor, sitting down. "What the," he said shakily. Jack ran to the rabbit and lifted it up, giggling. "Bunny! You mafe Hoppy fogife me!," he cheered. Bunny's mouth was wide agaped in shock to what he had just experienced, but Jack was perfectly calm.

"What?"

"Nothin mate... Jus' keep that thing away from meh."

* * *

North walked slowly to the door that he locked and began unlocking it. "Phil. Eef there eez blood, call Mariah," he breathed out. Phil nodded and covered his eyes with both fury paws (Or hands?), as North opened the door. Three... Two... One...

Quickly, the jolly man swung it open, and expecting to see the worst, he saw the cutest.

There, in the middle of the floor, Jack laid in a heap of fur. Bunny had curled himself around the tyke, who sucked his stuff animal's ears, getting drool over the stuffing. "Aw," North whispered along with Phil. "I am zat good," North chuckled. Phil frowned. Oh so now North was getting credit?! The yeti thwacked North in the head. "Ow! Vhat vas zat for!?," he hissed.

"Gwarbalagbaga!"

"Oh, so you vant MY credit!"

"GWARBALBAGE!"

"No!"

Through out the whole workshop, rang North's and his head yeti's argument, and little did they know that Bunny and Jack cracked their eyes open and smirked at each other, thinking the same thing. _Let's lock them in a room together._

* * *

**Ha! What do ya think? Should these continue?! REVIEW!  
**


	2. Any suggestions?

**Any ****suggestions? **

**Oh, I almost forgot to ask you guys this! I have a lot of prompts, but I just do not know how to put them in the right place, so I decided I should let YOU guys give me suggestions. From there, I will pick what I like best- and don't freak out or get upset if I don't use your suggestion, I will try to use everyone's and still go in order. Um, so just comment your suggestion and give me a short summary, kay? **

**RULES~ **

**#1. The prompts must NEVER involve slash, yaoi, yuri, or rape. **

**#2. Villains are accepted EXCEPT Pitch. **

**#3. We are doing a oneshot series collection guys, so try to be accurate with Jack's age and keep his age in balance.**

**#4. Prompt must make sense, if not, I will correct it. **

**#5. Fluff, violence, and other stuff (besides the ones mentioned in #1) are acceptible. **

**#6. If you have a Arch (more than one oneshot dealing with same prompt) let me know an keep in touch with me! **

**#7. There will absolutely be NO flames whatsoever! **

**#8. Of coarse, the main characters (Jack, Mariah, Jasper, the Guardians,) must never die, there can be reviving or reserections, just don't permently kill, that's MY job. **

**#9. Jack cannot go outside, except if kidnapped or accidently let out. **

**#10. Be happy reviewers and always enjoy the reading! **

**So, understand? If more stuff comes up that I dislike, I'll add more rules. So remember, suggestions, no flames, and review!**


End file.
